1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, image processing method, image sensing apparatus, and recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to change the adjustment values of a plurality of adjustment items upon adjusting the image quality of an image displayed on a display screen, the user has to input numerical values for respective adjustment items using a keyboard or the like, or has to adjust adjustment bars on a GUI displayed on the display screen using a mouse or the like. Since the image displayed on the display screen changes according to a change in adjustment value every time the adjustment value of each adjustment item is changed, the user has to adjust the image quality depending on the image displayed on the display screen. Since which adjustment values of the adjustment items were changed for how much are not displayed (i.e., they cannot be recognized), when the user wants to, for example, return to the adjustment values before change, he or she has to memorize or record the adjustment values before change.
To solve this problem, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-325818 proposes a technique which displays the changed adjustment items in a color different from that of those before change and also the adjustment values before change and those after change (current adjustment values) together upon display a list of adjustment values of the adjustment items. According to this technique, the user can confirm the changed adjustment items and adjustment values at a glance, and can easily decide the adjustment items to be changed upon image quality adjustment.
However, with the aforementioned related art, in order to grasp a change in image quality after the adjustment values of the adjustment items are changed (how the image quality of an image displayed on the display screen changes after which adjustment values of the adjustment items are changed for how much), the user has to repeatedly change the adjustment values. Therefore, the user inexperienced in adjustment of the image quality of an image cannot easily and efficiently adjust the image quality of an image displayed on the display screen.